


Sleep Aid

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleep Aid, general fluffiness, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: its ya boy, gundham, helping ya get to sleep uwu (also i actually rlly like this old piece so if yall want more of this one....hmu Babey!)





	Sleep Aid

Imagine gently knocking on Gundam’s door late into the night, far after the 10pm announcement has come and gone. You can hear him shuffling around and letting out a yawn, as well as the tiny pattering of the Dark Lords as they scurry around his feet. Within a few moments, the door has been opened and your friend mumbles a “good evening”.

Tanaka’s hair is loose and falling at his shoulders, he’s got bags under his eyes, and his pajamas are still wrinkled from sleeping-to you, he looks even more handsome than usual, which makes it even harder to look him in the eyes.

“…Your slumber has…aah…been disturbed..hm?”

He stops to yawn once more, and waiting for the telltale nod to show that he’s right once again, he steps aside and ushers you to enter.

To say this was a common occurence was a bit embarrassing, but you can’t deny that it’s the truth. Since the first day at the island you’ve been having trouble sleeping, all due to nightmares-most of which are about the trials and all your lost friends, as well as your forgotten memories. It’s the perfect cocktail for an awful sleep schedule, so once Gundam noticed that you were nodding off during breakfast, he offered to help you get some good rest. Most of his trial methods have included complicated rituals and spells, including one where he insisted that drinking a litre of cooking oil would put you to sleep immediately, which you politely refused.

But, soon you had realized that simply having someone else in the room was helping you fall asleep-and so for several nights now, you’ve crept into his room so you can finally rest.

Still only half-awake, Gundam shuffles towards his bed to pull up the blanket, waiting for you to crawl in and curl up on his mattress. You do feel bad about making him sleep on his sofa, but he always refutes your guilt with some sort of dark-magic strengthening babble. As you lay down and get comfy, you momentarily wonder if you could get him some sort of gift, to thank him-but then, much to your shock, you feel Gundam’s chest press up against your back.

“H-Huh-!”

“Mh…”

His arms come around your waist, he nuzzles his face into the back of your neck-and much to your chagrin, his lips brush against your sensitive skin. You wiggle a bit, but Gundam’s grip is firm-there’s no way you can get up, and it’s awful…because you’re really enjoying it.

Obviously, he’s fast asleep, so there’s no way he’d do something like this out of affection…but it feels so nice, it’s almost like you’re an actual couple, that it hurts a bit. You wish you could tell him how you really feel, but even if he did reciprocate your feelings, there’s no way the two of you could ever-!

“Mmm….my…..my lovely……”

Turning your head to listen, you can hear Gundam mumbling in his sleep-and then, he says it, clear as day. He says your name.

“…I love…you…”

Though he begins to snore gently afterwards, his confession makes your heart nearly burst with how fast it’s beating. It makes sense now why he would go to the trouble of helping you sleep, of fussing over you until he found a solution-of letting you curl up beside him in his bed, even though he’ll likely be totally embarrassed when the two of you awaken.

Despite that, you’re happy-so happy you can barely contain yourself. You cuddle into the sheets and enjoy the warm feeling Tanaka gives you, and in your head, you can’t wait to get up tomorrow knowing how much he loves you.


End file.
